


Sparring Match

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:38:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: You've been bugging Gladio for weeks to let you spar with him, and he's dodged all of your requests and gotten you irritated beyond belief until he finally gives in and gives you a showdown you won't forget.





	Sparring Match

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this awhile ago as a request, and my muse was insane over Gladdy Daddy with a blood kink at the time... so... this is very extra as a result.

Crossing your legs and sitting with your hands clasped over your lap, you waited patiently for your boyfriend to show up so you could finally kick his ass up and down the training grounds that he loved to brag was his second home.

Well, it at least _looked_ like you were patient enough, but inside you were roiling with energy that you felt could crackle the air if given the chance.

You’d been begging him for _weeks_ to let you train with him, and he finally conceded. You weren’t a slouch in the martial arts department, and he knew good and damn well you could defend yourself against just about anybody. That’s how you had caught Gladio’s eye in the first place, actually; some asshole had been getting a bit too handsy with you while you were attempting to pick up a few things from the market. You had initially tried to be nice about it, but some guys just can’t take no for an answer. So when his hand touched your butt, you considered it your duty to put his ass right through a nearby table. The vendor who was selling vegetables off said table was none too pleased about its sudden destruction, and you were busy trying to come up with an apology great enough to cover the damages when the Amicitia came over and effectively diffused it. Gladio had watched the whole thing go down, and was actually going to step in to help a lady in distress until he saw that you definitely had it handled.

It impressed him enough to ask you out, but not enough to spar with him… which irritated you to no end. You didn’t like the feeling that he was sheltering you; you weren’t going to _break,_ for crying out loud. You even had a few buddies in the Crownsguard that indulged you for a few sessions every now and then that simultaneously served to strengthen your skills and to somewhat satiate your yearning to have Gladio be the one in their place.

Looking up at the sound of footsteps, you raised an eyebrow at the person you loved but also currently wanted to strangle. “You took your sweet time. Getting cold feet?”

Rolling his eyes, Gladio crossed his arms and regarded you with thinly veiled exasperation. Everything in his posture said that he didn’t want to be there, even though it looked like he came dressed for the occasion. You swore you never got tired of seeing him in his black tank top that barely encompassed his massive chest, leaving his tattooed arms exposed. You shivered in anticipation before standing up, feeling your knees crack a bit from being in that position for so long.

“I figured that it’s better for us to get this over with rather than have you ride my ass about it any longer,” Gladio said.

“Oh, come on, I promise I won’t bore you,” you started doing a few basic arm stretches to loosen up your tense muscles.

“That’s not the problem. I’m just… I can become a different person when I fight, ______,” he rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from you. “It’s not pretty.”

You huffed through your nose, hoping that the feeling of air rushing through your nostrils would calm you down from wanting to force him to stop tiptoeing around you. “It’s sparring, it’s not supposed to be pretty… unless it’s fake. So, stop stalling and get your weapon.”

Gladio shook his head. “Nope. No weapons, babe. You can try and take me down with your bare hands, though.”

You rolled your eyes but smirked, cracking your knuckles. “Challenge accepted.” Bouncing on your heels for a few moments, you launched yourself at him, testing a right hook to the side of his face. He blocked it easily, and you spun from the deflect into a left-handed backhand, feeling the brush of his hair along your knuckles as he ducked under that and took a few steps back. Unfazed, you kept the pressure on him, keeping your footwork light and your focus forward, trying to analyze the best way to get past the man’s defenses.

It didn’t take you long to realize that Gladio was just toying with you. Instead of actually fighting back, he relied on deflection and dodging to slip by you, never actually throwing out any of his own strikes. A warm breeze filtered past your face, bringing with it a few errant strands of hair as you circled your target.

“C'mon, stop holding back.”

He kept his guard up, following your movements with a wary gaze. “You don’t want me to let loose on you, believe me.”

“Oh, really?” You moved forward and made to seem like you were ready to grapple his arms, which caused him to move them up to face the threat… while you shifted tactics at the last minute to raise an unsuspecting knee right to his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. His amber eyes got wide as he let out a wheeze, and you stepped back enough to land an elbow to his back hard enough to bring him to one knee.

“Oh, Gladdy… didn’t know you would look so good on your knees,” you crooned, shifting on your feet with a smirk. _If he’s not going to do it on his own, I’ll just have to provoke him to fight me for real._ You caught a flash of irritation in his eyes as he regained his footing and faced you again, and you sardonically blew him a kiss in return before diving back in the fight.

This time, Gladio actually started throwing his own kicks and punches out, which elated you. You were able to finally start losing yourself in the mechanics of battle, as well as getting an accurate read on his fighting style and how to exploit it. _This_ is what you had been waiting for, and you didn’t know why it had taken so long to get there. You definitely could not beat him in the strength department, so you had to be careful with timing and finding ways to use his force against him. He was slowly but surely wearing you down, and you were getting swiped by a few hits that made you feel fortunate that you weren’t smashed head on.

“Don’t tell me you’re getting tired already,” Gladio gloated, noticing how your footwork had gradually become more sloppy and of course, how your shirt had become plastered to your upper body with sweat. “We can stop anytime.”

_Like hell I am_. “Oh, why? When the fun has just gotten started?” You panted out right before you revealed your secret weapon - weapons, to be exact.

“Oh, what the-” On instinct, Gladio called in his massive broadsword in a flash of white light, the intricate steel blade materializing just in time to block the uniquely curved daggers you had aimed right at his face. Flinching away from the sparks that generated when the blades collided, you created a distance between you two as he looked at you incredulously.

“How the _fuck_ did you do that?”

You couldn’t help the self-satisfied smirk that graced your lips as you twirled them carelessly in each hand. “Oh, I might have been able to ask Noct for a little favor.” You only had a rudimentary grasp on the art of conjuring weapons, but you didn’t have to be complicated for what you needed to do. At least you were courteous enough to make sure that it wouldn’t put too much strain on the prince to borrow a bit of his power normally only meant to sustain members of the Crownsguard, but Noct had waved it off as inconsequential. Especially when you let it slip that it was all a part of your plan to put your boyfriend in his place for this special occasion.

Gladio narrowed his eyes. “I’m kicking his ass for this.”

“How are you gonna do that when you can’t even kick _my_ ass, sweetie?”

The sparring after that got more intense, and you were on cloud nine. The new dynamic of dealing with a large weapon in combination of the looming threat Gladio himself imposed just by himself had you properly slipping into a fighter’s headspace, where all that existed were your individual skills and your target. Ducking and weaving became automatic, and your eyes kept looking for an opening to exploit while willing your sore muscles to keep functioning at peak efficiency. _I haven’t been pushed like this in forever._

It wasn’t until you had managed to swoop in after ducking under a hearty swing of the sword and place two well aimed slashes across his stomach that you had snapped yourself out of the battle zone, and Gladio had snapped himself _into_ a zone you weren’t prepared for. You didn’t even have the time to suck in a full breath before his large hand had gripped your jaw with a ferocity that shocked you, and you stared with wide eyes back into his own. He seemed to drink in your expression for a few moments, and a slow smile spread across his face. “You _really_ fucked up now, babe.”

Then he lifted you a few inches off of the ground before literally throwing you a few feet away as if you weighed nothing.

_Holy shit._ You tumbled for a little bit before coming to a stop and pulling yourself up by your arms, and you looked up to see that Gladio had dematerialized his weapon and was fast approaching you. Trying to calm the dump of fear and adrenaline in your system, you glanced over at one of your fallen daggers and scrambled for it. Miscalculating how much distance you had between you two, you couldn’t help a shriek at his boot connecting with the blade and sending it spiraling across the ground way out of your reach. You were just attempting to get enough momentum to roll hopefully back and away from him when his left hand fisted into the front of your shirt and yanked you up to meet him and the other dagger in his right hand you’d completely forgotten about in the sudden turn of events. You felt the tip of the weapon at your neck and immediately froze everything except your breathing, which had become as shallow as possible.

“How invincible do you think you are, ______?” Gladio asked you much too softly. You shivered before you could stop yourself, feeling him trace the pulse point with the blade. “I think it’s time I put you back in your place.”

You had never seen Gladio like this before, and while he always exuded an intensity about him, you regarded this new aspect of it with equal parts respect and longing. You _were_ a fair bit cocky, and probably _did_ think you were invincible most of the time… but the one man that you knew deep down that would always have permission to thoroughly wreck you would be the one currently holding a dagger to your neck.

It should have alarmed you, but it didn’t.

“Put me in my place, huh?” You breathed out, meeting his gaze resolutely. “Which place would that be, Gladio? On top of you as I ride you to oblivion?” Pushing yourself forward, you let the sharp tip prod at your skin a bit more. “Or maybe it’s below you as you pin me down and ram into me as hard as you’d like?” A hiss left your lips as you felt the blade biting through the sensitive skin, but it wasn’t getting you to shut up. Gladio had all but gone still himself, his focus now trained on the blood that was welling under the knife point, his pupils blown out to extreme proportions. “But maybe you’d just prefer me on my knees as I suck that glorious fucking cock of yours into my mouth as far as it can go, and then some. I _know_ you love it when I gag trying to take-”

Your monologue full of debauchery was cut short as Gladio growled, removed the blade from your neck and replaced it with his mouth. Gasping at the feel of his tongue laving at the wound with a hunger that seemed to be contagious, you fisted a hand through his hair and pulled on it hard. His lips crashed against yours shortly after that, and you moaned against the taste of your own blood on his lips. You leaned into him, pressing your body flush with his and relishing the feel of his erect member pushing up against your stomach.

“As long as that place is anywhere on my dick, I’ll make sure you get there,” Gladio bit down hard on your earlobe after moving on from your lips, wiggling his hand past the elastic waistband of your pants to be able to grasp your ass unhindered. “And after all this haughty shit you pulled today, I feel like I need a reminder of how well you beg for it.”

He shoved you down then, watching as you stumbled backwards and landed on your rear with him looming over you. Bending down, he easily yanked your loose fitting jogging pants that you preferred to wear during any training sessions off of your hips and down off of your legs before tossing them off to the side. You reached up to his clothes next, only to have his hand grasp your fingers in a grip that hand you wincing. “You don’t get to undress me today, babe, not when I’m gonna teach you the lesson you should’ve learned before you challenged me,” his eyes glinted in the setting sun’s rays, making them look like liquid fire. “If you want to save that pretty underwear of yours, this is the time to get them off of you in one piece. _Now_.”

You should’ve hurried, but you were far too aroused and much too brash to be goaded into automatic submission. You lifted your hips just enough to peel the underwear down off of your legs at your own pace. You saw his fingers flex as you continued pressing your luck, reaching both arms down to the hem of your shirt before rolling the shirt up to expose your stomach and getting it off of you. You didn’t even have it completely on the ground before Gladio was literally on top of you, pushing you down as he took the dagger and cut your sports bra off of you. Yelping at the sting of the line you were sure he purposely made in between your breasts, he ran his thumb all the way along the cut before placing it in his mouth like he was licking errant frosting off of a cake.

“If you want to do it like this all day, I’ll make sure that you won’t know whether you’re dizzy from desire or blood loss by the end of it,” Gladio yanked you up by your hair. “I’ve got your taste memorized by now. You wanna test me some more?”

You opened your mouth to retort something snarky and wicked to put yourself back on the game board, but for once, your mind was a blank. You could only stare back at him dumbly, taking in everything about his posture and face as he peered at you. “No…”

“No, what?”

You let out a breath, taking all of your bravado with it as you replied rather meekly. “No, Daddy…”

Your hair was released as he turned you around and shoved you to your knees. Your palms scraped against the uneven surface that sent another symphony of pain receptors to mingle in your brain along with the dull throb of the cuts the dagger had made into you from before, and that was quickly followed by a hard slap to your ass that made you flinch and shout before you could stop yourself.

“You’ve been a bad girl today, haven’t you, ______?” Gladio’s roughened voice accented the next slap he delivered, and you jerked at the impact again.

“Yes, I have…” you wheezed, your vagina clenching tightly at the next thwack. You were sure that your ass was bright red and welted by now, and the thought that you were doing this out in the open where anyone could see you was very embarrassing but reminded you just how much you weren’t in control of the way the late afternoon sparring session had gone.

“And how are you gonna make this up to me?”

You bit your lip and looked at the ground. “Beg for your forgiveness.”

“Make it loud,” he ordered, and the rustling of clothes was heard as you thickly swallowed and tried to come up with as many right words as he needed to come to as you were when you had purposely planned to rile him up. _Mortification never felt so good._

“Please, Daddy…” you whined, making sure you squirmed just enough to put your ass on display for him. “I need your cock inside of me right now. I…” You twitched again as another smack echoed across the area, and made your voice louder as you continued. “I’m sorry for being such a brat, I just… I just wanted to see how far you’d go, and I…” You groaned in frustration, your arousal clouding your senses and making you even more impatient. “Damnit, Gladdy, don’t fucking make me do this!”

He gave a dark chuckle and slipped a finger between your wet folds, massaging idly. “You’re still thinking you’re the one who is calling the shots today? While you’re on your knees and damn near dripping your pussy all over the ground in front of me? Cute.”

You felt like screaming. “Gladio, you know good and _damn_ well the only time you really hear me beg for you in when you’re pounding me into obliv- oh, FUCK YES!” Skidding forward a few inches with the force in which he inserted himself, you flexed your inner walls to help yourself adjust to accommodating his massive girth even as he gripped your hip to keep you steady as he worked, the sound of flesh slapping together with every thrust he made.

“I should have drawn this out, but it’s too fucking great to see you come undone around my cock,” he grunted as he increased his pace, coaxing even more obscene noises from your mouth. “Let’s see how hard you can cum for me, babe.” His fingers still slick with your essence from before, you felt him circle your anus before pushing a finger inside the tight hole, and your breath hitched even further at the feeling. Your fingers curled on the ground, your hair obscuring your vision as you quickly became overwhelmed at the feeling of being penetrated on two fronts. You learned, just about each and every time you two were intimate, how easily he could reduce you to a mewling mess no matter how big your ego happened to be.

“Gladdy, I’m gonna…” you panted out, and he had barely eased a second finger into you before you exploded around him, clenching your entire lower body taut as you convulsed so hard that your head snapped back of its own accord as you screamed incoherently. The hand that was on your hip grabbed your hair eagerly as he pummeled you right through your orgasm to reach his, pulling your head and holding it there as he unloaded himself inside of you.

Your entire body ached something fierce even through the rush of endorphins that filtered through your system, and the moment you felt Gladio’s grip relax on your hair, you slumped forward until your cheek hit the ground below you. You had almost forgotten about the puncture on your neck until then, as you were sure it had started bleeding again. Content enough to just lay there with your raw ass in the air and your boyfriend’s dick still inside of you, you whimpered a bit as he withdrew from you and felt him gather you up in his arms. You found yourself curled up against his chest as he sat down and held you in his lap, listening to his heartbeat even out.

“Shit, ______, don’t push me like that again,” Gladio told you softly, his fingers working the tangles out of your hair.

You let out a small laugh. “No promises there, big guy. The sex was too awesome for us to not try it again. Just… probably not like this? I only wanted to spar today, honest.”

He let out a sigh as he looked down at you, and you gave him a sheepish smile. “We’ll talk about it first, next time. Why do you always want to do things the hard way?”

Shrugging, you couldn’t help but give him a wink. “Maybe because I know that you’ll always be there for me just in case I bite off more than I can chew.”

Gladio tsked. “You’re crazy.”

“You love it.”

“Yeah, I sure do.”


End file.
